Naptime
by Links6
Summary: A sleep-deprived Shizuo is actually a bit more open to suggestions... unintentional ShiZaya


_Disclaimer: I do not own DRRR! Or any of its characters or themes._

 _AN: Again, as with all my fanfics, beware of OOC-ness ahead! Enjoy!_

.

.

 ** _Naptime_**

.

.

"Are you alright, Shizuo?" Tom asks, his concern clearly showing.

The blonde male had been yawning almost constantly all day. If it had only been yawning, that'd be one thing. But even Shizuo's walking has been affected. He seemed to resort to sort of form of zombie-like walking, his eyes closed and practically walking on auto-pilot.

"I'm _fi~"_ a yawn, and the reply continues, " _Fine_. Where to next?"

"You look really tired, " Tom says and tilts his head, "Are you pulling all-nighters for college or something?"

"No… just… " Shizuo starts and suddenly yawns again. "There's this weird noise in my apartment that keeps me awake…"

"Weird noise? Like what?"

"I dunno… just… weird…"

The last gig of the day was stationed at the south-side of the park and both parted ways after a relatively calm collection for once. It was actually a short agenda for the day, but it had been a slow week, after all. So, they both had decided to make the most of it.

The blonde man waltzed through the park, surprised to find it quite empty, seeing as it was past noon. Only a few tourists were in the area, all picnicking around the fountain.

The weather had been so beautiful today. A slight breeze was taking the edge off of the start of summer. It was sunny, only a few clouds lazily making their way across the azure skies.

Feeling the wind rustle through his hair, Shizuo decided to take the opportunity of this quiet and take break. He takes a seat on the bench a little deeper in the park where it was much quieter. It felt great to be in the cool shade.

"Ah, Shizu-chan…"

 _Fuck. No._

And, as if he'd been given rights, Izaya parks his butt on the other side of the bench as if he owns it, "Feel that _breeze!_ " he lazily yawns and stretches out like a cat, absolutely content.

"Not in the mood, Flea!" Shizuo snaps, the biting tone to his sentence not exactly as strong as it should be.

"Being lazy today?" Izaya grins as he looks over, only to have it falter for a moment, "… uh-"

" _What_."

"You look terrible, Shizu-chan," Izaya says, raising an eyebrow.

"Shut the hell up," Shizuo retorts idly, rests his head back on the bench's backrest and closes his eyes. "And don't call me Shizu-chan."

"You look like a little cuddly Tanuki," Izaya comments, giggling at his own observation.

"Sleep deprivation will do that…" Shizuo counters only to register the 'cuddly' comment a moment too late. He just sighs, not really awake enough to muster the anger needed to hunt his enemy at the moment. He doesn't even have the energy to open his eyes at the moment.

"You're must truly be tired if _that_ Tanuki-comment didn't get you all hot and bothered," Izaya says coolly and takes off his jacket and folds it into a square, "Lie down."

Shizuo opens his eyes a fraction and peers over, only to frown at the scene.

Grinning like a fool, Izaya pats the square-folded jacket resting on his lap. "Ne, Shizu-chan…" he starts and tilts his head with a smile, "Lie down."

"Screw that." Shizuo snaps back with embarrassment, crossing his arms, "Like I would."

"Sleeping sitting up like that is uncomfortable," Izaya counters logically without missing a beat, "And my jacket is like a big fluffy pillow."

The idea of a pillow is actually pretty inviting at that moment. A nice, fluffy pillow to sleep on. _Sleep_.

The past four days there had constantly been this strange noise in the Strongest Man in Ikebukuro's apartment. And being strong doesn't count for much if you're being sleep deprived by weird noises every night.

So, he figures, maybe a little break… A little sleep. That's all he'd need to get a good energy boost and finally get rid of his problem.

But, Shizuo being a man of pacifist ideology but anger-management issues, holds fast to the single thread of conscious suspiciousness of the man next to him, "What do you have planned, flea?" he says suspiciously -albeit silently hoping he might actually be able to take the man up on his offer.

"You wound me, Shizu-chan…" Izaya says innocently and smiles in a way that's strangely guiltless, "And we can't play when you're practically asleep on your feet."

And that actually made some sense to Shizuo. Weirdly logical sense.

"Come on, lie down…" Izaya coaxes softly and pats the jacket that was currently resting on his lap, "Or else, I went through all that trouble of folding my super comfy jacket for nothing."

Shizuo, not one to ever let work be wasted, finally agrees. He shuffles a bit closer to his enemy-turned-pillow and lifts his feet up to rest on the bench on the spot where he had just been sitting.

"I won't do anything, _promise_ ," Izaya states gravely, resting his arms on the backrest of the bench, as if to say he was officially unarmed.

"Whatever," was the best retort Shizuo could manage at that point. He gingerly lowers himself down until the back on this head landed on the jacket. He tries his best to stifle another yawn.

" _Relax_ ," Izaya coos and playfully ruffles Shizuo's hair, "I don't bite."

A dark red blush spread to Shizuo's cheeks at the comment, but he decides to ignore it.

 _Two minutes._

Shizuo sets his mental timer. _Two minutes_ and he'll jump up and leave.

He closes his eyes and takes in a deep breath, trying to ignore the fact that he was currently using his enemy as a cushion.

And, strangely enough, it was kind of relaxing. Izaya's calm breathing and the soft breeze… the hum of the city. It was a strangely soothing.

The water from the fountain was a serene lullaby to his ears and even the humdrum of the tourists seems to drown out the traffic noise from the streets. The heat was just warm enough to be comfortable, and the breeze was mitigating the overall humidity of the day.

 _Just one more minute._

 _"_ When should I wake you up?" Izaya whispers, being very considerate of his rival's state of serenity, and smiles down at his rival.

Shizuo startles slightly at the noise, but it quickly fades into the haze of calm again. "Umm…" he starts, trying to fight the fatigue out of his voice and thoughts, "Dunno… five minutes…" he says and yawns deeply.

" _Only five?"_

" _Fine_. Ten…"

"Okay," Izaya agrees and smiles merrily.

And, with that, it was calm again. The grassy smell and leaves rustling took over the senses and soon enough Shizuo's breathing evens out and his thoughts drift to nothingness.

A gentle abyss of nothingness that lulls a person into that lovely state of calm and serenity. And all time seems to fade into a gentle calm that eclipses the tiredness and insomnia that had plagued the young man for the past few days. It was so comforting.

"Alright, Shizu-chan!" Izaya exclaims suddenly, ruffling Shizuo's hair for good measure.

"Wha~?" the blonde blearily opens his eyes, vision slowly swimming into focus. He didn't expect to have slept so deeply and, for a moment, he was completely confused as to where he was.

"Have a nice nap?" Izaya asks, clearing his vision.

Shizuo was certain it couldn't have been even been more than five minutes that had passed.

He blinks a few times.

The only thing currently ruining the current calm of Shizuo's afternoon was the orange glow of the last rays of sunset. The calm of the park was a bit alarming now, because that only meant that it was, in fact, _really_ late in the day.

"I'm glad I left my recorder in your laundry," Izaya purrs, his contentment palpable in his words, "You can't even _begin_ to appreciate how hard it was to get that landlord of yours to let me in the first time."

For the longest moment it didn't add up and Shizuo was left with a slightly sleepy and confused look on his face.

 _"_ _Eh?"_

 _"Such a shame_..." Izaya says with a sigh and hugs Shizuo's head affectionately, "The only time you want to cuddle is when I have to make you my little insomniac..."

And that's when it all suddenly makes sense and all the pieces start to fit together in Shizuo's sleep-deprived mind.

"That's my que!" Izaya yells, grabbing his jacket and dropping Shizuo's head on the bench like hot potato. He takes off down the park pathway and only turns back momentarily to yell, "Thanks for the cuddles, Shizu-chan! Next time -your place, 'kay?"

It didn't help that _everyone_ in the park just heard that remark too.

Understandably, a beet-red blushing Shizuo finally takes after him at full speed, _"_ _IZAY-AAAAA!"_

.

.

.

 _Damnit, Izaya, you coercer of unwanted cuddles!_

 _I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please drop me a pm or review if you liked it!_


End file.
